conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2009
Items marked in red have occurred in the real world. 2009 January *100,000 HADV2 droids stand-by on Iraqistani border of northern Israel, ready for combat against Hamas and Palestinian Authority. **100,000 droids now stand-by on Gaza border, awaiting for Israeli command to invade. Droids begin shooting down incoming rockets from Gaza. **Israeli and Everetti forces commense assault of Gaza. *U.S. military announces completion of it's droid program. The Hover Assault Robot (HAR) begins deployment into Afghanistan. Everetti government insists all available information of HAR droids be released to Everetti specialists for security review. *Barack Hussien Obama is inaugerated as 44th President of the United States of America. *Everetti air force drops bombs over Somalia, targeting pirate camps. Droid scouts confirm at least 67 pirates were killed and 23 injured, who were later executed by droid scouts. **Everetti battleship "EVS Massachusetts" commenses raid of a hostage transport ship, killing 31 pirates and detaining 3. * Chancellor Yvette Habsburg proposes war with Zulkavita in Parliament. Stating that the new nation is "A threat to national security" February 1st-13th *The Three-Day's War, otherwise known as the Circum-Asia war, comes to an end with the Treaty of Darjeeling in India. Bangladesh becomes an official member nation of the Taiping Empire. *Chancellor Yvette Habsburg gets a majority vote in the Parliament of New Germany. The war proposal passes into the senate. *Everetti government warns New Germany to stand down or face sanctions from both the United Nations and the European Union and face NATO intervention. **Everetti President calls for emergency meeting at the UN. *Zulkavita declares war on New Germany and commenses invasion. *Artificial gravity has been achieved by The New Japanese Empire after 9 years of research by making a device that pulls down molecules with the same force of the earth. *The Republic of South-East Asia attacks Burma and Philippines with a surprise attack. *Everett announces an end to official combat in Gaza Strip and withdraws 75,000 of it's 100,000 HADV2 droids from the territory. 25,000 droids remain positioned at civilian centers to keep out remaining Hamas fighters. Israeli forces commense withdrawl but remain at borders to control crossings. 19,876 Hamas fighters have been killed in the war. An estimated 2,500 remain in hiding. *The world's first Deuterium (Future World) tank is made in Berlin *Aswell as signing the Nuclear Weapons treaty, Yuri Boriovich has the manufacturing plants dismanteled and the remaining "Ivans" sent to a secure holding facility in Antartica wear they will be held. *Republic of South-East Asia has an easy victory against Burma. *War in the Philippines continues. *With the aid of its newly aquired allies, New Lyon and Italy have decided to wage war on Sweden and Norway in search of new territory. Boats have already been deployed and the fleets are being led by Marshel Jouriaux. *Taiping Empire invades Indian Tibet. Eastern India is invaded and taken. *Nepal, Bangladesh and Bhutan elect to join the Taiping Empire. *60 Everetti F22A Fusion Fighters deploy from Quebec to guard Norway and Sweden to maintain control of the airspace. An additional 750,000 HADV2 droids deploy to the two countries. The Everetti President releases an international statement warning New Lyon and Italy to stand down, also warning the Taiping Empire to stand down from India. **750,000 droids split off, 50,000 head for Norway and Sweden while 700,000 head back to Everett. **The Union of Everett deploys droids into India. *Conflict erupts between the Taiping Empire and the Union of Everett. *Both Yuri Boriovich and Andro Miville recall all forces and quickly close all boarders. They go into exile as a form of protection and will stay in it as long as needed. Siberian Brains will be the only things allowed in and out of the country as a way to keep resources comming in. Siberia Also cuts off almost all oil production to Japan as a means of protection. When war has somewhat settled, production will re-commense. Andro Miville himself has gone off to Sweden and Norway to review the outcome of a war, and to sign treaties. He will reside there untill recalled. *The United States and the Union of Everett declare war on the Taiping Empire. *The Siberian base in Antartica has expanded and is now willing to hold civilians of any nation as an act of peace. "Brains" are being sent into New Lyon as a means of protection. Yuri Boriovich has anounced that he is terminating all trade routes with the New Japanese Empire and Taiping. *Republic of South-East Asia is doubting whether or not to retreat some forces back due to all the commotion between all the nations. *World stock markets plunge after cyber attacks from Taiping hackers and cyber terrorists attempting to disrupt Everetti economic systems. *Victor Bruckner and Yvette Habsburg create an arms and trade embargo on New Japan and Taiping, effectively cutting off Japan from over 35% of their coal, 40% of their iron, and 45% of their steel. *Oil prices plunge as people realize the potential of Deuterium. **New Germany states that it will not share its technology unless people are willing to pay. **Peuplzen Deuterious (Standard Deuterium) the company that owns both reactors in Germany, goes public. *Japanese forces withdraw from Russia. *To strengthen the bond between The New Japanese Empire and The Imperial Nation Siberia, The New Japanese Empire gives northern mongolia as a gift. *Emporer Li Yun calls for trade in technology with the New Japanese Empire. *"Brains" are sent to New Lyon and Italy to fortify defences. *The New Japanese Empire wishes to make a non-aggresion pact with the Austrian Federation. *In attacking Japan, Zulkavita is now at war with The Imperial nation of Siberia and a batalion of "Insects" and "Brains" have already been sent to cross the boarder and attack the Zulkavitian city of Kharkiv, Ukraine and to steal technology. *Doubts have been relieved from the Republic of South-East Asia and continues their plans with the Philippines. Estimate a week before major plans are done. *Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 46th Airborne Guards Division is sent after the Battalion of "Insects" and "Brains" that are attacking Kharkiv. *The Union of Everett announces the testing phases of Project Tractus which begin at midnight, Everetti EST time. *Emperor Hayashi demands that Zulkavita to end the aggresion or else they will have to go to war, he also wants to remind Zulkavita that if The Empire is to go to war, Zulkavita will be fighting 4 nations at once. *Emperor Hayashi recalls back all troops and Generals aiding other nations *The world experiences a quick bright flash as the now famous "Liberty" space craft enters into hyperspeed, headed to an undisclosed location. The Everetti military releases a statement saying the mission will take at least three weeks. A crew of 2,500 people are aboard the craft. *After much badgering, the Taiping Space Agency confirms that the Zhang Heng, far from being a civilian space station, is actually a craft capable of military combat and movement. Several high-classed officials hint that, while the Everetti and the Liberty remain ahead of the Taiping Space Agency Airfleet, the distance is far from great. *Andro Miville would like to offer Cyseria a trade agreement in which Cyseria offers 50% of their wine productions and 30% of their sugar cane productions and New Lyon offers their troops as defence if they ever go to war. *Egypt, Yemen, Lebanon, Saudi Arabia, Jordan and Turkey announce the creation of the Crescent League, a league dedicated to the defense of the interests of all muslims. Mostly Sunni, the Crescent League did not invite Iran in consideration of its record of terrorism. Turkey remains self-governing and technically a neutral nation, but the Crescent League announces its capital as Istanbul and elects Dr. Muzammil Siddiqui as the Caliph, the Religious Leader of the Crescent League, though autonomy is retained by almost every member state save for Jordan (which elected to be ruled directly by the Caliph). Iraqistan is invited to join the league. *Iraqistan accepts the invitation and joins the Crescent League though is states that it's government is secular. *The Taiping Government announces its endorsement of the Crescent League. *Andro Miville would like to have the Crescent League as an ally and is offering a trade agreement with all of its members. Andro will respect any descision the Crescent League makes. *Victor Brukner travels to the Austrian Federation to negotiate an alliance. *Standard Deuterium stock prices triple in a single trading day on the BSX. Because: **The company announced that it would be buying most gas stations in Berlin and then converting them into Deuterium stations, selling the plots to small businesses or selling them back to the city for them to convert it into park land. **The company announced that recycling Deuterium technology is completely possible and that they might have the first prototype in a few months. **Oil prices plunge and Deuterium prices sky-rocket. **Oil = 30 Franks/Barrel (10 Frank decrease) **Deuterium = 60 Franks/Barrel (20 Frank increase) *The Taiping Government announces the completion of the Space Battlecruiser Zhang Heng. While smaller and holding only a fraction of the people of the Liberty, it is a lot more compact and packs more equipment. Launch date remains unclear. *After the conversation with Victor Brukner in Vienna, the three representatives as well as the foreign secretary of the Austrian Federation passed a referendum. This referendum also includes the decision whether a non-aggresion pact with the New Japanese Empire should be passed. The results will be released in a week (21/2/2009). *New Germany lifts the trade embargoes that it implemented during the circum-asia war. *La Lega Fascista Italiana staged a coup d'état on the Italian Republic and the People's Republic of Sicily is proclamed. *During the chaos of the coup, Irregulars and Commandos Appear from the Taiping Embassy, quickly breaking through the Vatican and rescuing the Pope, whose location is now unknown. Most of the Catholic Church is plunged into disarray. *New Lyon would like to send good wishes towards La Lega Fascista Italiana. Ardon Miville send the New Lyon's Ambasador, Yeve Sermeille, and Religous Reprisentative, Donald Jives to discuss treaties that can be signed. 14th-28th *Everetti military officials claim to possibly have Osama bin Laden surrounded in a valley in the Pakistani mountains. A massive battle has ensued between hundreds of Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani rebels in the valley. President Spencer tells the military to capture bin Laden alive but if necessary to prevent his escape, kill him. *Siberian scientist have shown a growing interest in Taipings use of "Irregulars". Yuri Boriovich asks Emperor Li Yun if he could share such technologies, even though they seem to happen by accident, the Siberian scientist belive that they could manipulate the part of the process that give the unit their irregular powers. *New Germany calls for an end to the violence in Italy. *Osama bin Laden caught by Everetti military claims the Department of Defense. *Despite congratulating the Everetti Military on their successes, the Taiping Empire and most of the members of the Crescent League note their concern for Everett's tendency to violate national sovereignty. *La Lega Fascista Italiana wants to congratulate The Union of Everett for their great success against the radical islamic terrorism. La Lega also declares that the violence in Italy would stop when the civilians have accepted their new state. *Karl-Adolf Andersson says he will not seek another term as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Scandinavia. *Everetti President speaks to the nation, confirming that Osama bin Laden and three other top Al Qaeda officials have been captured and are currently being held at an undisclosed military detention facility within the Union of Everett. Spencer also claimed to have met Bin Laden in person at the facility and watched the first interrogations take place. "Osama bin Laden is being treated like the garbage he is. He has faced a short military trial and will be undergoing torturous interrogation until he has given up all information desired. His three other officials are suffering the same interrogation." *Having heard about the planned "torturuos interrogation" on bin Laden, 12.000 Muslims in Vienna and 9.000 in Graz demonstrated against the Everetti President Spencer, the Central Consistory of Muslims In Austria prescinded from the demonstrations, though. Meanwhile, the three Representatives of the Austrian Federation traveled to New York in order to congratulate Spencer herself on having caught bin Laden. *The Zhang Heng abruptly enters Hyperspace towards the Asteroid belt, where Taiping Satellites have already began to create staging areas for launches to other solar systems. Meanwhile, its sister ships the Seong and Sun Quan remain in orbit. The Taiping Empire raises the possibility of colonization and the possible creation of a settlement craft apart from the purely-military Zhang Heng. The Taiping Empire calls for talks between Everett and Taiping to prevent conflicts of interests in future space exploration and colonization programs. *President Spencer thanks both Italiana and the Austrian Federation for their support and offers an official treaty of peace and non-aggression and trade between the nations. President Spencer also accepts Taiping's offer to begin talks. *The Australian Government, by the behest of the Taiping Empire, convenes the Sydney Summit to discuss future space wars and treaties, even as the British launch their first starship, the Churchill-class. (OOC: All nations, please post at the Sydney Summit, which will be convened like an open forum. Please remove this after the summit concludes.) *New Germany Declares the Concert of Democracies in Berlin. It invites any legitimate democracy to join. The headquarters are currently in the opera house in Hamburg, but New Germany is currently constructing a new Theatre building to host the organization, along with Britain, the other member. *The interim Composer of the Concert declares an emmergency summit to talk about the crisis in Zulkavita, possible intervention, violence in Italy, new member nations and the selection of a new Conductor and Composer. All current members and other legitimate democracies are invited. *The Republic of South-east Asia, after 1-2 weeks of war, has finally won agaisnt the Philippines. *Massive explosions over Asia and eastern Europe, several countries report nation-wide blackouts. Russia claims responsibility. *75,000 HADV2 droids travel from Iraqistan to Georgia to aid in the blackout. Everetti military officials tell Georgia to use the droids as temporary power sources for hospitals by plugging them into equipment. The remaining droids will act as security to maintain order and national security. Everetti military cargo planes load up SBR droids and electrical supplies and deploy for Georgia to restore power. *The Taiping Empire, the United Kingdom, The New Japanese Empire and several nations of the Crescent League protest the Russian use of Nuclear Weapons and unrestrained EMPs on civilian populations. The United Kingdom withdraws its ambassadors from Russia as the Taiping Empire asks the Union of Everett to be the intermediate in delivering Aid to Eastern European refugees while the Taiping Government personally delivers Aid to affected areas in Asia. *Everetti SBR droids arrive in Georgia. Electrical grids begin repair. Tblisi's power is restored. *Japanese space probes are sent to Mars to scout out the surface, Japanese ships travel towards Mars to send bulldozers to push all the rocks to one spot to make space. Emperor Hayashi wishes to make a colony on Mars where all civilians can live no matter which nation. Emperor Hayahsi decides to stop the genocide and erases his new law, rebels are sent to the front lines instead and are only put alongside Lizards to avoid Japanese troops being shot. *The New Japanese Empire wishes to make peace with The Austrian Federation, and Italiano. *Everetti military officials announce that the Liberty has arrived at it's destination and will remain there performing a six day mission which includes several classified operations and deploying satellites and droids. *The Sun Quan leaves orbit to evaluate the practicality of the use of the planet Venus, leaving the Seong as the only Zhang Heng-classed Battlecruiser in orbit. A suddenly design failure in the Zhou Yu-classed Cruiser means that conception and prototype production will be delayed, the Taiping Government Confirms. *Standard Deuterium sells 55% of its stock to the government, effectively nationalising the business. **After the deal, the government announces plans to use Deuterium technology in a new space craft called the NGSS Berlin. It would be much like the Liberty in terms of function. The government also reveals that they had been planning on a space craft for a while now, but the acquisition of Standard Deuterium has just kicked the program into high gear. *Power has been restored to most of Finland, including Helsinki. Parts of northern Finland remain without power; authorities say power should be fully restored by Monday. *Everetti Department of the Paranormal begins investigation of mass UFO sighting over New Jersey. Hundreds report seeing multiple red lights gathered together over a period of the past few days. Everetti government states these lights are not Everetti military craft. Video footage shows the lights as a triangular shape. 1 *The Federal Parliament of the Austrian Federation proudly publicates the result of the referendum about creating an alliance with New Germany: : Yes: 79% : No: 21% :*The three Repesentatives as well as Foreign Secretary Herbert Peschl and Defense Secretary Peter Mannich travel to Berlin to negotiate a deeper economic partnership including sharing the deuterium technology and a collaborative space program. *The New German parliament passes the alliance proposal from the Austrian federation. **Discussion and voting is to begin in the Senate tomorrow and the results would be released the day after. *The Pope, after his disappearance during the Coup in Italy, reappears in Basilica Minore de la Nuestra Señora de la Immaculada Concepcion (Manila Cathedral) under the protection of members of the Swiss Guards and unidentifiable men in Black Suits and establishes the cathedral as his temporary abode. *The Taiping Empire continues to push for the creation of a separate Chinese State in Taiwan to limit uprisings and discontent in the Japanese Empire. *British Forces take advantage of Unionist Rallies in Northern Ireland to call for the return of Northern Ireland (where the Loyalists Ulstermen/Unionists continue to hold a majority). British Tanks using Ganymede Dummy Plugs move to the border in the reignition of the Northern Irish Conflict. Queen Elizabeth gives a speech in the British Commonwealth of Australia, noting that "The United Kingdom must keep itself United." In the Commonwealths, there begin to be calls for a strengthening of the Commonwealth Ties through the Empire of Britannia. *The Irish government declares a state of emergency in anticipation of a British offensive in Northern Ireland. Dublin solicits international assistance in enforcing the terms of the Zagreb Agreement, but is preparing for armed conflict in Ulster province. *Emperor Hayashi assures Ireland that they are able help Northern Ireland fight off the British offensive and is willing to send armies to help the nation against the sudden attack, Emperor Hayashi believes that Ireland has gained it's independance from the British Commonwealth since a large number of the irish were sent on high risk missions by The United Kingdom while British soldiers were sent on low risk missions during WW2. Emperor Hayashi is willing to sign a non-aggresion pact with Ireland. Japanese bulldozers land on Mars and start moving rocks to a concentrated area to make space, a Japanese ship travels toward Mars to start the construction on the colony. *The Liberty completes it's six day mission and begins it's return flight. Liberty will arrive at Earth on March 4th. *The Taiping Empire issues a statement in support of the UK, as the disputed territory in question is primarily pro-Britain and it was against the will of the majority that Ireland took the land. Taiping forces continue to export weapons to the UK. *President Obama and Grand Caliph Siddiqui of the Crescent League call for the return of primarily British land to the British. *Prime Minister Gordon Brown's popularity soars as he announces his intention to retake the land that "both the United Kingdom and the Northern Irish have called British land." *The pope in Manila calls for international talks. *British Troops cross the North Irish border as Naval assaults occur in Portaferry and Newcastle. The British Air Force begins to pound Irish Fleetships. (Please redirect to Northern Irish Conflict) *The Sun Quan begins to offload Atmospheric Projection and Antigravity equipment on the moons Umbriel, Ariel and Titania of the planet Uranus. However, progress is expected to be slow. No word has been heard of the Zhang Heng. Inhabited Worlds *Shiho Ryuga discusses with Emperor Hayashi against aiding an non-ally and fighting a war that is not Japan's. Emperor Hayashi agrees but continues to make the preparations to help the Irish people, 2 Japanese armies, 1 Kamikaze army and 2 divisions of Lizards are sent to Southern Ireland to back up Irish nationalists, Japanese forces are led by Major General Tojo, although Japanese forces are already in Ireland, Major General Tojo is not allowed to commence attack until Emperor Hayahsi has given him the permission, meanwhile, Emperor Hayashi continues to discuss with Shiho Ryuga about the current situation. A japanese space station is built just outside of Mars' atmosphere, Emperor Hayashi declares that this space station is accessible to all nations as long as they seek permission first. *Zulkavita announces that it is staying neutral in the conflict between Britain and Ireland. But Zulkavitan President Miadiko says that the Irish should be given a say in whenever they want the country to be unified. *Communication is lost with the Liberty space craft at 12:45PM (February 26th). **At 4:41PM the Liberty appears 1,000 miles from Earth. Communications are restored. It is yet unconfirmed what happened but the crew believe an engine error may have sparked a wormhole. The military announces there will be a press conference at 6:30PM. *British Prime MInister Gordon Brown makes clear that the British forces only intend to take Northern Ireland, which was traditionally part of the UK and is (population-wise) unionist (That is, pro british) primarily. *The fleets carrying the Japanese troops (too many to be carried by plane) are blocked by Taiping and British fleets, who do not attack but block entry towards either Ireland or Britain. Emperor Sun Ling sends Foreign Minister Huu Nyguyen to Tokyo. *The Taiping/British joint project, the Excelsior-class, is released. Unlike previous models, its main focus is as a mobile headquarters, and its size is fairly large in comparison to the ZHang Heng Class and prototype Zhou Yu-class. *The Sun Quan, having delivered its payload of crew and equipment, returns to orbit. The Seong takes over and enters hyperspace with one of the three new British-Taiping Excelsior-classed research ships. British sources suggest that the target is the moon of Saturn Titan, which has its own atmosphere and thus would be more likely to support life. *The Scandinavian Navy arrives at Reykjavik to maintain order in Iceland, which has fallen into chaos after the January collapse of its government. Scandinavian officials have scheduled a 14 March referendum for annexation. If approved, Iceland will be under Norwegian jurisdiction until a Grand Prince and administrative governor are installed. *Zulkavitan Defence Minister Dmitry Lyudshivoy announces that 2 of Zulkavita's Sovremenny class destroyers will be sent to Somalian waters, to protect shipping in the region, after Zulkavitan Shipping was attacked by Somali pirates. Also Lyudshivoy says that when the Varyag returns to port, it will be refitted and restored with help from Russian advisors. It will then perform it's first sea trials before being commissioned into the Zulkavitan Navy. *Everetti Naval forces off the coast of Somalia are alerted to Zulkavita's operations. The Everetti battleship EVS Massachusetts, destroyer EVS Maryland and carrier EVS Lincoln are to aid Zulkavitan forces. It has been over a month since Everetti Naval forces began operations in and near Somalia. *Taiping fleets also enter Somali waters in order to protect International Trade interests from pirates. *A Large crashing sound is heard near lake Athabaska in North Alberta today. Many were out partying in the small town to celebrate a friend's birthday but were interupted by the sound and the mushroom cloud that followed. This sent chills down the spine of the people there. When friends in Calgary and Edmonton heard of the news, they were outraged. Saying things like "how could the government do something like this?!?!?!". March 1st-15th *Repairs on the Liberty space craft are completed. Now wormhole capable, Liberty enters the atmosphere and lands at Everett City International Airport. At the same time, the new Everetti AC-0002 battleship Vigilance is completed and begins it's testing mission. *At 3:00AM the Union of Everett begins deployment of it's new satellite system. 48 new satellites will be deployed, armed with defensive and offensive systems, flight/travel capabilities, new AI anti-hack software and use the new communications signal for faster transmission. An additional 10 Planetary Defense System satellites will be deployed. *Zulkavita's Defence Ministry says that it is interested in building new satellites dedicate to destroying asteroids. But they say that they will not have a space program in place hence 'since space programs are ridiculously expensive', a spokesperson for the defence ministry has said. *Everetti fighter jets bomb drug Cartel hideouts in Mexico near the Texas border. The Union of Everett warns Mexico to control it's citizens or face Everetti intervention. Drug related terror attacks within the U.S. at the hands of Mexican drug runners continue to rise. Increases of Everetti military forces at Everett/Mexico border spark tensions. **Everett closes borders to Mexico. **President Obama attempts to mediate between Everett and Mexico, noting that it wasn't Mexico's unwillingness to eliminate the drug trade, but its inability to do so. *The New German Parliament makes a plan to give around 10 million Franks to Mexico to train soldiers and invest in anti-drug programs. *After 3 weeks of traveling, the Varyag arrives in the port of Paldiski, which cheering locals greet it. Soon, Russian Navy advisors arrive to help in the reconstruction. It is estimated that the Varyag has no electronic systems, no rudder and operating systems save for a fusion engine. Meanwhile, the 2 Sovremenny class destroyers destined for Somalia pass Gibraltar. *''Liberty'' takes off from Everett City International Airport and enters wormhole hyperspace to Gliese 581 D to continue construction of the research base established on the planet. Liberty carries supplies to complete the base and to construct a small harbor, an additional 75 crew to stay at the base, a military submarine fitted for scientific research of 581 D's oceans, additional satellites to be deployed into orbit and two Boeing 797 Sonic Cruisers fitted for scientific research. *International arrest warrant served by the United Nations for the arrest of the Sudanese President for war crimes for the Darfur crisis. **Sudanese President defies United Nations and orders the removal of international aid organizations from Sudan. Sudanese President makes racist remarks against the UN. *The three major political parties in the United Kingdom of Scandinavia have nominated their Prime Minister candidates for the May election. The candidates are Kristjan Lumme (Liberal Democratic), Petri Suhonen (Christian Democratic), and Rikaard Mortensen (Social Democratic). The winner will replace Karl-Adolf Andersson, who is not seeking another term. *The New Japanese Empire have almost constructed the space colony. The Sakura space craft returns back to earth to pick up supplies and Shiho Ryuga to look upon the progress that has been achieved. Anti-gravity units are already installed and main airlocks are created, civilian living space and main dome has been created. Main dome will be used as a marketplace. Emperor Hayashi tells them to try to grow plants in the main dome to create oxygen. *Emperor Hayashi adopts Fuyuki Nobunaga as his son. *The New German Parliament decides to send it's own troops and aid workers to Mexico since the government might not be in a position to handle it. But, Yvette Habsburg says, the 10 million Franks the Parliament plans to spend will still be spent in full. **Also, on the same day, the Communist Party declared a confidence vote in Parliament and the Senate. The current government says that it is confident that it will stay in power until the king's decreed election date in August. The vote will be held tomorrow, and if the government loses, Parliament and Senate would have to be dissolved for an election. *Zulkavita's Defence Minister Lyudshivoy announces that there will be a enormous Joint military exercise with the Russians and the world press is invited. He says that it is to show that despite the heavy losses taken in the Pan-Eurasian War, Zulkavita and Russia are still capable of defending their homelands. *Russia initiates a sophisticated droid program in response to its enemy Everett's growing technology. The Russian leader announces that it is to "Provide defense against ones who may attack for unjustice against this country." Many Everettis think that Russia may be referring to their own country. Later, the Russian leader said that their goal is to meet all of the droid capabilities of Everett and eventually make a good match against them. He then said he wants it to be finished by 2011. Category:Future WorldCategory:Timelines